A New Fairy in A New World
by answer777
Summary: The Mages of Fairy Tail, spawning in a New World. What changes will take place in the Land of Shinobi now that a new power has entered their domain? Read as the whole guild of FairyTail and others enter the world of Shinobi.
1. Chapter 1 The new seal

**Okay, I'm going to try and see if this works!**

**First crossover!**

* * *

Jiraiya, one of the three legendary Sannin, was at the edge of Konoha, drawing a seal from an ancient scroll. The scroll was older than any other scroll Jiraiya had previously seen and the complexity of it scared him. But beyond his fear lays curiosity. Being a seal master, an unknown seal had only intrigued him more to test it out. The seal itself was massive according to the scroll. Jiraiya had to ask the Sandaime's permission to use training ground 19 as a base for his seal.

Many admirers had heard that Jiraiya was in the village and wanted to visit the legendary man, to confirm that it was more than a legend. And Jiraiya, knowing that his fans could not stop themselves from having him sign his books, convinced himself to put barrier seals around the training ground so civilians and ninja alike could only watch from outside.

It had taken Jiraiya three weeks to complete the seals, even with help of clones. Everything was in place, not a single mistake was in sight. It was plainly flawless. Jiraiya saw his seal and smiled to himself, knowing that history was going to be made.

"Jiraiya! I see that the seal you have done is complete," said a voice from behind.

Turning around, Jiraiya saw the Sandaime, who somehow slipped through the seals, walking towards him. "Yes, it's complete, but I think I'll wait until tomorrow before activating it."

"Why tomorrow?" asked the Sandaime with a frown. "I'm really curious to see the results. Why not just complete it now?"

"I need some rest," said Jiraiya. "I've been working on this project for over three weeks. Even though I'm not as old as you, I need some rest."

"Very humourous Jiraiya," said Hiruzen Sarutobi. "Well, let's complete the ceremony early next morning."

Meanwhile, a young boy, age eight, was wandering in the streets, seeking an objective in his life. He didn't know what he should be doing, but he was looking. He, Naruto Uzumaki, was going to enter the Academy of Ninja Arts the next day, but something in his gut told him strange things were going to happen.

The next day came to Jiraiya like a kid who could not wait for the next day. He got up, got dressed, and got to the Hokage tower window within minutes after awaking from sleepless dreams.

"Hey old man, let's go already," said Jiraiya. "I came over to escort you there myself, so let's go already."

And without another word, Jiraiya leaped off the window, expecting Sarutobi to follow him in his steps. Unfortunately for Jiraiya, the Sandaime took another five minutes before opening the door.

The student and master walked side to side, talking to each other about things of the past as they headed towards the training ground.

They arrived at the scene which was deserted as they had not announced the exact time and date of the activation of the seal.

"Kuchoyise no jutsu," cried Jiraiya while slamming his palms on the ground. Then, out from a puff of smoke, appeared two small toads.

"Fukasaku and Shima!" said Jiraiya. "Long time no see."

"Jiraiya-boy," said Fukasaku, "what did you summon us for?"

"A couple months ago, I found this ancient scroll. It took my three weeks to draw the seals on the ground. Now the remaining task is to activate it. My chakra along cannot work the seal, so I need to go into sage mode."

And without another word spoken, Fukasaku and Shima positioned themselves on Jiraiya's shoulders. At once, Jiraiya physical features took a noticeable change.

And with a shout, Jiraiya slammed both his palms on the ground.

In another dimension, Natsu Dragneel, age thirteen, and the rest of the guild were having another party. They had just came back from tenrou island, after disappearing for seven years. But not only were they frozen in time during the process, they found themselves younger than they should, as if time came and gave them a few more years.

The reason for their party was unknown, but it did not matter for they were content and happy. Jellal Fernandes, Ultear Milkovich, and Meredy were among the ones that were invited to the party. Everyone was drinking happily, especially Cana who had recently told Gildarts she was his daughter.

Suddenly, a white light began to flash around the guild. Engraved on the ground was suddenly a circle of marks, unknown to any of the members.

Makarov Dreyar, headmaster of Fairytail, goes outside to determine the mysterious lights, but could not explain the phenomenon. In a final flash of light, whereby everyone had to cover their eyes, fairytale vanished again without a trace.

Jiraiya, seeing the white light become more and more intense, quickly backed up to the edge of the training ground. He could feel the energy, alive and beating, that was coming from the circle. Jiraiya, then saw the scroll, the scroll that was used to create the seal, in the center of the seal, untouched. Frantically, Jiraiya began to rush forward but was stopped by Hiruzen Sarutobi. "No, it's too late Jiraiya. The scroll cannot be reached."

Knowing that the Sandiame bore no lies, he slouched away, saddened by the fact that he'll never be able to recreate the technique.

And there was the "BANG" that awoke Jiraiya from his daydreaming.

What was once an empty training ground used for training ninjas was now replaced by a huge mansion. On top of the mansion was the name, "FairyTail".

* * *

**End of Chapter 1!**

**So what do you think?**

**Please tell me! as I am very excited too!**


	2. Chapter 2 Unknown possibilities

**Attempt two, here we go!**

* * *

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF…," Makarov was about to finish his sentence but was lost for words. What was once Fiore is now a complete mystery to the guild-master.

Hiruzen Sarutobi could only stare as he dropped his pipe that he was smoking from. A huge mansion had appeared, materialized from what it seemed to be from another dimension. There were people, lots of them, who seemed to be celebrating.

'Oh crap,' thought Jiraiya as he face-palmed. 'What in the name of Kami did I do now?'

There was a moment of silence, awkwardness filling the space until Sarutobi decided to act as a Hokage. "Greetings fellow…travelers," said the Sandaime. "Welcome to Konohagakure."

"Konohagakure?" asked one of the people in the FairyTail Guild.

"Yes. I believe you were teleported here by accident and we don't know how to reverse as of now," announced the Sandaime.

The headmaster of FairyTail thought for a moment before speaking in his optimistic language. "No worries, we are FairyTail after all and like fairies, 'this place as eternal mystery... A never ending adventure!'"

"Well, if you excuse us for the moment for we are celebrating at the moment. Come and join us if you wish, but all other political things can wait until then." And with that, the headmaster walk back in, and the rest of FairyTail came back as if they were in a trance. The guild looked as if they did not care at all, being in another dimension for everyone – their friends and all – were with them.

'Crap,' thought the Sandaime, 'How will I explain this to the council? They might be foreign enemies for all I know. But oh well, I'll just see what will happen tomorrow.'

"JIRAIYA!" cried Sarutobi, whose voice suddenly had a tone very similar to Tsunade. "You are to report to the Hokage Tower tomorrow with the leader of their group."

"Haha," said Jiraiya, grinning sheepishly. "Sure, I guess."

The next morning came like a sharp stone under a mattress. J

* * *

iraiya woke up, got dressed and sighed. His seal was a success in a way, but also in an unexpected manner.

Slipping his sandals on, Jiraiya climbed out his window and headed towards training ground 19. When he arrived, he noticed that marks of the seal were gone. Walking up to the front door, Jiraiya knocked since all windows were apparently closed tightly.

The door opened and Jiraiya found himself starring down at a young boy with red hair.

"Hello there young fellow, I'm looking for your leader or the person who's in charge," said Jiraiya.

"Our guild-master left me in charge, so any words you have can be said now," declared the young boy, shocking Jiraiya.

'Kids,' thought Jiraiya with a twitching eye, 'should learn to respect their elders, even if they look like they don't belong in this world.'

"Natsu, stop being rude to our guest," shouted a voice from the inside. "Let the old man inside."

'Old man?' thought Jiraiya with an irritated look. 'Never mind the thought kids should learn to respect their elders, people should learn to respect the almighty Jiraiya, the great Toad Sage, sensei to the Yondaime, creator of the Icha-Icha series.'

Jiraiya stepped into the guild, and many pairs of eyes rested on him.

"Hello, I am Makarov Dreyar, and here before are the members of FairyTail. From what I understand from the events that happened yesterday, I can already guess what had occurred. It is obviously an incident, but we are content that no one in our guild was left behind," said the guild-master. "Now why don't you introduce yourself so we can learn your name in return."

"Well," said Jiraiya sheepishly before disappearing and appearing on top of a table. "I am Jiraiya, one of the great three legendary Sannin, the great Toad Sage, the sensei to the Yondaime, the author of the Icha-Icha series, and much more."

'Sannin?'

'Yondaime?'

'Toad sage?'

'Icha-Icha?'

"Thank you," said Makarov with a slight hesitation, "for your…thoughtful introduction."

Jiraiya thought for a moment before choosing his words with care. "Introductions are part of me. It is how I live, how I write. Without introductions…"

"Thank you again," said Makarov while clearing his throat. "Is there a purpose for your visit here today?"

Jiraiya's playful face disappeared in an instant, not a trace of it was to be seen. In its place was a face full of seriousness. "You people are new to Konoha. Ever city has its laws, rules, and customs. What had happened yesterday was a new piece to Konoha's history. Never had such a thing been seen. I do not know how to reverse it, but I will try to find a way. I will most likely fail, but without trying first, I will fail one hundred percent instead of giving myself a chance. There will be a meeting this afternoon at our Hokage Tower in the center of the village to discuss what we will do about you people. We ask that you bring one representative along with two guards."

"Alright, anything else," asked Makarov, scratching his head.

"And if you wish, I could take you all to for a tour around Konoha."

"No thanks, I've already sent some people yesterday to check it out and to report it back to me."

"Konoha's renowned for its hot-springs."

"Then again, a personal view myself of the village wouldn't be so bad."

* * *

High up in the Hokage Tower that afternoon, the meeting was adjourned due to a few people with a bad habit of tardiness.

"Kakashi, you're late," Sarutobi said while covering his ears, not wanting to here Kakashi's ridiculously reply.

"Sorry, I was lost on the road of life," said Kakashi while scratching his head.

"Yes, I sometimes get lost on that road too," replied Makarov, startling the whole council.

'No way,' thought one of the council members. 'Not another Kakashi."

"Well, now that everyone's here, let the meeting begin," declared the Sandaime. "Now, our purpose today is to decide what to do with our new…citizens. I know many of you have opinions and such, but Shikaku, Jiraiya, and I had made list of suggestions. Once I finished reading these conditions, our new friend will either agree or disagree. If he agrees, then the council will in turn, cast a vote to agree or not. If not, we will adjust the terms until both sides are satisfied. Understood? Now, we begin."

"There was fault on Konoha's part that you and your people were teleported here from another dimension against your will, but that cannot be undone. Therefore, as the third Hokage of Konoha, I grant you the land of training ground 19 for you and your people to live in permanently. Next, we are a shinobi village and shinobi we train. You are your people are welcomed to join our ranks and earn a living that way. You are also free to become citizens, but we, unfortunately, cannot assist financially in that area. When you first arrived, we sensed chakra from you; therefore, we assumed you and your people are well trained in the arts. Therefore, we will also grant you clan status and a seat within our council. There are also children among you; we have an academy. It will be hard to adjust to the new lifestyle, but we can also financially help you pay the school fees if you wish to put a few of your children into our academy. When they graduate, they can join the ranks freely. Agreed?" asked the Sandaime, taking a deep breath from his speech.

Makarov thought deeply as the information circulated in his head over and over again. It was very similar to Fiore, and the system they used was very parallel compared to the Magic Council. Nevertheless, Makarov had to put his own thoughts into the discussion. "I agree with many things, but I would like to change a few. Firstly, in my world, we acted as a guild. I suppose the words 'guild' and 'clan' mean the same thing. Also, we had previously accepted jobs, a way to make a living. My people and I never directly worked under a village or a person. We would also wish to remain our way of living as close as we could previously. Therefore, I request that we come to you seeking odd jobs here and there, but we will not take direct orders. It's sort of like a mercenary group. If a time of war comes however, we will aid you. Finally, your suggestion about the children sounds reasonable, so I will accept it will question."

"I agree upon those terms," said the Sandaime after a careful thought. "The council?"

One by one, the council casted its vote. In the end, the majority agreed. Only major clans such as the Hyuuga and the Uchiha voted 'no'.

The head-master of FairyTail then left the Tower, returning to the guild to announce the changes that were to be made.

"…and that's the story," finished Makarov. There were nods here and there that regarded the story. "Now, there will be an academy for their techniques. They believe our power is the same as theirs, but it's not. I've witnessed a couple of their techniques and I dare to say that while we have more power, they are more deceptive. Therefore, I am going to send Natsu, Gray, Ezra, Wendy, Gajeel, and Juvia into the academy. Now, I also know that Jellal, Ultear, and Meredy aren't officially part of the guild, but now that we're in this new dimension, I will give you three the option to join us."

"We'll join."

"There's nothing else to do."

"Sure!"

FairyTail erupted with a cheer as the three were accepted into the guild.

"And I want you three to join the academy too."

"Alright, they don't know our power, so we will keep it to a minimum for now. We don't want to attract much attention so just stay low like we did in our own world," Makarov said, stepping down from the stage.

'That's a bit of an understatement,' thought Ezra. 'FairyTail never stays low.'

* * *

**In this fanfic, I would like to note that the Uchiha Clan massacre did not happen and Itachi is still serving in Konoha.**

**I could have written this in a bit more detail, but I really want to get this story progressing and time is always a burden.**

**The age down thingy is to help people of "FairyTail" to get involved with the characters in "Naruto".**

**Lastly, please read and review to give me your opinion!**


	3. Chapter 3 The Last Week

**Okay, chapter three is here! **

* * *

Over three years had passed since the incident of the seal. Since then, Jiraiya had left the village to travel the world. The village was mostly peaceful, only every other day there would be rackets caused by either FairyTail or Naruto. The following names all qualified into the academy because of their age: Natsu, Gray, Ezra, Wendy, Gajeel, Juvia, Jellal, Ultear, and Meredy. Others from the guild that had potential simply did not wish to join nor did their abilities were quite suited to become shinobi. Nevertheless, those members still took in jobs from the Hokage regardless of age.

It was the final week of the four year course at Konoha's Academy of Ninja Arts. It was a week of testing their skills, knowledge, and other abilities. It was a time for the students to show off in front of their peers, families, and friends. It was a time to see who was capable to bear the title of shinobi on their foreheads.

Each morning of the week would allow the students at the academy to prepare and warm up with each other. The afternoon would be a time for them to be graded. The last day would be a day for the students at the academy to have one on one sparring, to see who the best is, and to see who the victor among the many is. But those who failed half the tests would fail to be shinobi and therefore, would not be entitled to participate on the last day.

The first day was a written test. It was a test to see if the students had paid attention over the courses of years. The members of FairyTail did not bother to study any history as it seemed unimportant to them. So in the end, Natsu, Gray, Ezra, Gajeel, Jella, Ultear, Meredy failed the exam with the rest barely passing.

The second day was a bit more interesting. It was to show off their most powerful jutsu learned. Most of the instructors were at the scene to be witnesses and judges, thinking that many of the students would only at most, preform a henge.

"Ino Yamanaka."

Ino stepped up to the platform in the middle of a clearing. Closing her eyes, allowing nature to fill her ears, she concentrated.

"Shintenshin no Jutsu," cried Ino, forming a seal aimed at a bird, perching on top of a branch. Instantly, her body fell to the ground and the bird flew and landed on Ino's fallen body.

"Interesting," cried an examiner. "A future clan head already blossoming in her abilities. We don't have anyone to compare that jutsu to, and with her performance with it, let's give an eight for that."

The other judges agreed and announced Ino's grade. At once, the bird flew away and Ino returned to her body, jumping up and down with joy at hearing the graders' words.

"Kiba Inuzuka."

Kiba stepped up to the plate with Akamaru trailing behind. "Ready Akamaru?"

Akamaru lunged at Kiba. "Kawarimi no Jutsu." Instantly, where was once Kiba was now a piece of log.

"A flawless substitution, but nothing really spectacular," said one of the judges. "A five would be sufficient."

"What?" cried Kiba. "Five only?"

But the judges only waved Kiba off.

"Hinata Hyuuga." It was Hinata's turn to preform her jutsu.

"I don't have a particular jutsu to perform," said Hinata. "But I have the byakugan."

"Byakugan"

"There are sixteen instructors judging us, sixteen heads, 32 ears, 160 fingers."

"Tell us something we don't know."

"Among the 160 fingers, 27 of them are unclipped and are yellow."

The instructors, hearing this, all looked down frantically to see if they had 'yellow' fingers. "Thank you Hinata. Your performance was quite…unique. You are rewarded with a six for your efforts."

"Shino Aburame next"

Shino stepped forward. Instantly, with a word, a swarm of bugs appeared around the boy. Swirling in circles, they made a clone of Shino.

"Excellent work. 6.5"

"Sakura Haruno." Sakura stepped up, but did not have a special jutsu in her bag. A simple clone only got her a four.

Shikamaru and Choji were next and both received an eight for their family jutsus.

Finally, it was Sasuke's turn. Sasuke stepped to the center. Behind him was a hoard of fangirls cheering him on, believing Sasuke was the best and no one could ever possibly top him.

Forming the correct seals, Sasuke muttered, "Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu." A wave of fireball splashed through the clearing, lighting up several trees. The girls behind Sasuke cheered.

"Sasuke, you're the best!"

"Sasuke, that was spectacular. Not even a genin, yet you preformed a powerful C-ranked jutsu. A 10 is given for your efforts."

Pleased with his results, Sasuke walked back and melted in the crowd once again.

"Naruto Uzumaki"

Naruto leaped into the air, excited that it was finally his turn. Before the instructors gave him the cue to start, Naruto was already forming his seals.

"Kage Bunshin no jutsu"

A hundred Narutos suddenly appeared, filling up the space. Each one of them were jumping up and down, full of energy and excitement, shocking the instructors faces one by one. Not one was a mere illusion. Each of them had a solid body.

The judges were lost in words. An academy student, not even a genin, had the ability to perform a B-ranked kinjutsu with god-like results. No matter how much they loathed the little boy, it was still a standardized test and therefore, an 11 was given.

"Alright!" shouted Naruto. "Eleven, eleven, eleven…"

"Hoho, now it's time for those in that clan FairyTail," whispered one of the judges. "Let's see if they are any good."

"Wendy Marvell"

Wendy walked up. She wasn't a fighting-type, but no one in the shinobi would know that yet. Not wanting to give her away, she simply forfeited and received a zero.

"You're kidding," whispered one of the judges. "Looks like people from FairyTail are just talk afterall. Sometimes, I wonder why the Sandaime gave so many privileges to them."

"Juvia Lockser"

Juvia walked forward, tall and proud. Unlike Wendy, she had a spell in mind, but was going to disguise it in a jutsu.

"Water Dome," cried Juvia. A large spherical column of water appeared and surrounded Juvia. It started to expand larger and larger until it came to the edge of the table of judges.

'Holy crap,' thought the judges. They looked for Juvia and found her, floating in the center of the Dome.

"Nine," said one of the judges.

Juvia was enraged to hear only a "nine." Instantly, the water surrounding Juvia tore apart, leaving droplets of water hanging in the air with Juvia standing on the ground.

"Water Jigsaw," cried Juvia and the droplets of water began rotating around her, spinning faster and faster. Juvia ran forward, faster than any genin could follow, and reappeared in front of the judges' table.

"A nine you say?" asked Juvia with an angry frown. Her spell had already dug itself half way through the desk.

'Holy shit,' thought all the judges. "Our deepest apologies, what we meant to say was 11."

Juvia turned around with a smile, clearly satisfied with her results. Closing her eyes, she walked back to the rest of the students. The students at the other end could only stare at what Juvia just did for no words could express their surprise.

"Gray Fullbuster"

Gray, hearing his name called, walked up. Facing the judges, he spoke his choice of words. "I am going to perform a jutsu of art like no other seen before."

'Oh,' thought one of the judges, "he's an artist. I wonder what kind of art does he paint. Perhaps a picture of me.'

Gray, prepared his fake hand signs, was somehow magically shirtless all of a sudden.

'When did he strip?' thought one of the female judges. 'He did it so smoothly and fast, I didn't even see him move at all. He does have a nice body though. If only he were a bit older.'

"Ice-make: table of judges," cried Gray. In front of the judges now sat another row of judges made of ice. "What do you think?"

"10"

At once, Gray swept his arms across the air as if slicing an invisible object. But the thing that was seen was the headless ice sculptors of the judges.

"Oops," said Gray jokingly, "I guess it's really hot today." But it was rather a windy day with clouds as thick as the papers on an average day for a Hokage.

"Sorry," said one of the judges, "but we weren't finished with our sentence. What we meant to say was 10.5."

Gray nodded and went back.

"Jellal Fernandes"

Jellal walked up, or rather, disappeared with a frightening speed and reappearing in front of the judges.

"Who wants a snack from town?" asked Jellal. "My jutsu will be my speed."

"I'll take a bowl of ramen," cried Iruka.

Instantly, Jellal disappeared with a yellow light around him.

"That was not the yellow flash technique was it?" whispered one of the judges.

"Probably not," replied another in the same tone of voice. "Look, a trail of dust was left behind. The Fourth would never do something like that."

Three and a half minutes later, Jellal reappeared in front of Iruka with a bowl of instant ramen. "It took them three minutes to cook it, but other than that, I ran back in good time. The jutsu I used was an enhancement jutsu that raises my speed to incredible levels."

"Yes, we agree. A 9 would be sufficient."

Jellal, unlike the others, did not really care for his score.

"Meredy"

Meredy walked up. But she did not really have a cool jutsu to perform without hurting someone. So like Wendy, she forfeited the test, receiving a zero.

'What are these FairyTails,' thought Ino. 'They think they're all so cool, giving up on tests here and there. If they were to fight with my Sasuke-kun, they wouldn't stand a chance.'

Natsu and Gejeel turns came up and both wanted to impress the judges. Ignoring their head-master's orders to stay low, they both produced a Dragon Roar, devastating the surrounding area. Everyone coughed, trying to clear the area of smoke and ashes. When everything was visible once more, Natsu and Gejeel were given a 10.5.

"Ezra Scarlet"

Ezra walked up with her sword at her side. Taking a bow at the judges, she walked towards a rock the size of a desk. She picked it up easily with one hand, surprising a many among the crowd. What happened next left many people eye-dropping. Ezra threw the rock into the air. As it became level with Ezra's head, she swung her sword. To many people, Ezra only sliced the rock once. But as the rock touched the ground, it shattered into a million pieces.

"Thirteen"

"Our last one today: Ultear Milkovich"

Ultear walked towards the judges. "Can time be reversed?"

Unclear at what her words meant, the judges only starred. With a wave of her arm, the ice sculptures' heads suddenly grew back.

'Another ice-user,' thought the judges.

"10"

And that was the second day of tests. The rest of the week were testing their taijutsu, kenjutsu, genjutsu, and other forms of ninjutsu. All had passed, leaving the finale of a small tournament: to see who is at the top.

The pairings of the matches goes as thus:

Natsu vs. Gray

Ezra vs. Shino

Gajeel vs. Choji

Juvia vs. Jellal

Ultear vs. Shikamaru

Naruto vs. Sasuke

Sakura vs. Ino

Hinata vs. Wendy

Kiba vs. Meredy

* * *

**And that's the end of Chapter 3!**

**I think I'll write out each fight. What do you think? It'll be interesting though, that I can guarantee!**


	4. Chapter 4 The academy matches

**This is how I imagine how the fights go. If you wish to complain about the results, go complain to the character for being unintentionally stupid or weak.**

* * *

It was the seventh day of the week, the final day of the exams. It was going to be this day that the students were going to prove themselves worthy of joining the shinobi ranks. A majority of Konoha gathered at the ring to see the fights. Most of them were shinobi on break.

Natsu vs. Gray

Ezra vs. Shino

Gajeel vs. Choji

Juvia vs. Jellal

Ultear vs. Shikamaru

Naruto vs. Sasuke

Sakura vs. Ino

Hinata vs. Wendy

Kiba vs. Meredy

Round 1: Natsu vs. Gray.

Natsu stepped forward into the ring with Gray on the opposite end. The proctor was Iruka.

"Let the match commence." And with that being said, Natsu and Gray ran towards each other.

Not even bearing the rank of genin, Makarov warned his guild members to not show off. But being rivals for as long as they could remember, both Gray and Natsu were not going to necessarily hold back.

Gray punched Natsu; Natsu dodged. It was an ongoing fight without bearing any results. Both suffered injuries, but nothing fatal. Finally having seen enough, Natsu ran some fake hands signs and did a dragon roar.

The crowd, seeing what they thought it was the Grand Fireball, had their eyes wide opened at the power and intensity the technique bore. But Gray was not going to merely stand there and be consumed by the fire. Forming a fist on top of his other hand, Gray did his magic in return.

"Ice make: Ice wall"

The crowd gasped. 'A Hyoton user,' thought many in the crowd.

The fire rushed at Gray, who was saved by his wall of ice. When the smoke cleared, Natsu and Gray stood apart from each other, in the exact position before the match began, only this time, Natsu was pumped up and Gray had his shirt off.

"Time to get serious," said Gray, pretending to stretch.

"You're on," replied Natsu.

"Ice make: Ice cannon"

"Dragon Art: Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame"

The two attacks clashed with equal power. The crowd, the sensei's, the clans all watched with a sense of believability level of zero. 'I must be in a fairytale,' one of the people among the crowd thought, 'to be witnessing such an event by academy students. By all means, they may be on par with Itachi when he was their age.'

"Let's finish this with our most powerful attacks," said Natsu, "and see who shall be the victor."

"Agreed," replied Gray.

"AHEEM," shouted a loud voice in the crowd. Everyone looked to see who produced the noise, but were not able to find the source. Gray and Natsu, however, could only remember the sound all too well: It belonged to their head-master.

"I forfeit the match," both Gray and Natsu said at the same time.

"What?" cried the proctor. "Are you sure?"

"Yes," they replied in unison.

And with that being said, Gray and Natsu headed back towards the rest of their guild members.

Round 2: Ezra vs. Shino

Shino from the Aburame Clan was ready to show off its clan jutsus. He was ready to give it a shot and win it. As Iruka starts the match, a swarm of bugs began to fly around Shino.

'What is this jutsu?' thought Ezra. 'I've never seen such a technique besides that other day. I don't even know what its potential is.'

The swarm of bugs suddenly flew towards Ezra. 'Crap,' she thought.

"Flight Armour"

And Ezra disappeared before a bug landed on her.

'What?' thought Shino. 'But how? Where did she go?' But before Shino could respond, a sword dug itself into Shino's chest. The crowd gasped in horror, but was replaced with relief as Shino burst into a swarm of bugs.

'What?' thought Ezra as it was her turn to be surprised. 'But when?'

Before Ezra could have react to her moment of surprise, the swarm of bugs landed themselves on Ezra, feeding on her chakra. 'What? My chakra. My energy. It's being drained…by these bugs. Agg…crap.'

"You wish if you can defeat me with only a swarm of bugs," shouted Ezra, enraged with the fact that bugs were eating the magic energy out of her. "Morning Star Armour."

With that, Ezra changed with a glowing light that faded away when the change was complete.

"Thousand Arc Swing"

Every bug on Ezra was sliced apart by the invisible sword. Shino, on the other side, looked surprised, seeing that not a single bug of his was left alive.

"Photon Slicer"

Ezra pointed her twin swords at Shino, firing a blast that looked like lightning. The shot hit the target, but Shino again burst into a cloud of bugs.

'Where is he?' thought Ezra. But before she could turn around, she felt her body weaken all of a sudden. 'Poison? I should've known. Ninja's are pretty deceptive after all.'

As she fell, she saw Shino in front of her. She smiled. "Shino, next time we fight, I won't hold back." And she collapsed on the ground, unconscious. 'Sigh, I will never hear the end of this from Natsu. Next time, I will go for the kill straight from the beginning.'

High up in the stands, FairyTail watched, amazed that someone so young was able to beat their Ezra.

"Fight me Shino," cried a voice in the stands. Everyone turned to see it was Natsu. The head-master gave a hard look at Natsu, telling him to back off.

As the medics came and sent Ezra to the hospital, the third round began.

Round 3: Gajeel vs. Choji

"So, I'm against a fatty," taunted Gajeel.

"I'm not fat," shouted an angered Choji. "I'm just big and chubby."

"In other words, you're fat," reasoned Gajeel.

"No, it just runs in the family," replied Choji.

"Obviously, no one in your family runs," laughed Gajeel.

Enraged by this comment, Choji prepared a few hand-seals.

"Baika no Jutsu (Multi-Size Technique)" It was followed by: "Nikudan Sensha (Human Bullet Tank)"

'Holy crap,' thought Gajeel. 'Not only is he fat, he's a fat boulder. Screw the old man's orders.' Taking a piece of metal out from his pocket, he ate it, surprising a majority of the audience.

"Iron Dragon Scales"

Instantaneously, Gajeel's defense and offense increased dramatically. He focused all the power in his right arm. As Choji neared, rolling at Gajeel at full force, Gajeel punched Choji head on. The rotations of Choji came to a halt before being blasted to the opposite side of the stadium.

"Oops," cried Gajeel, "Guess I overdid it."

Choji, back into his original form, laid on the ground, still alive, clutching is stomach – the place where the punch had been. It hurt a lot, as if all the food in his stomach were gone.

"Food," moaned Choji.

But the medics came and hauled him out towards the hospital.

Round 4: Juvia vs. Jellal

"I cannot possibly defeat you," said Juvia. "You and I both know that to be a fact."

"That is true," replied Jellal. "Then are you going to just forfeit then?"

"No," said Juvia. "Rather, I propose that we fight only using what we learned during these past few years in this world."

"A worthy proposal," said Jellal, thinking for a moment. "I accept." 'Crap, I didn't learn anything these past years except learning how to fold paper airplanes and fly them during classes. Next time, I shall remember not to accept anything just to look cool.'

"Suiton: Water bullet," cried Juvia, sending multiple bullets at Jellal.

Jellal, having years of experience, dodged them like a second nature.

"Too easy," taunted Jellal.

Juvia, seeing how her technique was easily blocked, did not falter. 'I spend my years here in the library to study various jutsus to impress my Gray-kun. I will not fail'

"Suiton: Water Dragon"

A column of water rose from the ground and formed the head of a dragon. It rose and flew at Jellal at an inhuman speed.

Jellal stood there, as if he had all the time in the world, and took the hit directly. When the dragon cleared and was no more, Jellal stood there, unaffected by the jutsu, as if nothing had ever happened, only a tiny shower.

Juvia, seeing Jellal mocking her, rose in anger and gathered more chakra.

"Suiton: Water Dragon God"

This time, a water dragon rose from the ground behind Juvia and appeared at the sky. Unlike the last dragon, who had a wavering body, this one had a complete body – with wings, legs, a tail, and even shapes of scales in the form of water.

'You're kidding,' everyone thought. 'There's no way that girl is an academy student. Then again, what in the world are they feeding her? Chakra enhancement drugs?'

With a wave of her arm, the dragon came crashing onto Jellal. But all Jellal did was stand there, allowing the dragon to hit him. And once again, there was no effect. Jellal stood there again as if nothing ever happened.

Juvia, however, was exhausted from her last jutsu and had obviously over poured chakra into the technique. She fell forward, collapsing onto the ground from chakra exhaustion.

The medics came in and the match was over with Jellal as the winner.

Round 5: Ultear vs. Shikamaru

The two stepped into the ring and the fight began.

"There's no use fighting me," said Ultear. "I saw your jutsus the other day and I have come up with all the counters to it. There is no way for you to win. Why don't you just forfeit it?"

'Should I be more scared of her,' thought Shikamaru, 'or should I be more scared of my mother? Nay, no one is scarier than my mother'

"You have my sympathy," said Shikamaru. "But why don't we just cast our words away and begin this match so I can spend the rest of my afternoon or evening cloud gazing."

It was mid-afternoon, the sun setting on the edge of the world.

"Kagemane no Jutsu (Shadow Possession Jutsu) success," cried Shikamaru. "It's over, you're already in my control and there's nothing you can do about it now."

"Ah," Ultear responded, "but you're wrong. There is something I can do."

"Arc of Time," Ultear shouted. Instantly, the shadow receded back and she was free. "See, I told you it was useless. I am your perfect counter. There is no way you can win."

'She's right,' thought Shikamaru. 'The probability of me winning is close to zero. Mother shouldn't be angry after seeing this.'

"I forfeit"

"The winner of this round is Ultear," stated Iruka.

Round 6: Naruto vs. Sasuke

'Finally,' thought Naruto, 'My chance to shine after all the hard work of training.'

"Behold the power of the Uchiha," declared Sasuke. "There's no way you can win dope. Be like Shikamaru and just quit."

"No way," Naruto responded with excitement. "Today is the day where I kick your ass."

Naruto leaped into the air towards Sasuke to begin the fight.

Sasuke, seeing this as an opening, fired a fireball at Naruto.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu," cried Naruto, producing a clone to pull him out of the way of the deadly attack.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu," Naruto cried again, this time making over a hundred clones, each holding a smile.

The bundles of Naruto charged at Sasuke, but Sasuke did a substitution at the last moment, replacing himself with a wooden log. Leaping high into the air, Sasuke did another fireball and launched at the crowd of Narutos bundled up together.

Multiple poofs could be heard as 'Naruto' disappeared one by one. When all the clones disappeared and the smoke was gone, Naruto could be seen intensely concentrating on his right hand which was held out.

'No way,' thought the Sandaime. 'That's impossible. He's so young. Jiraiya, don't tell me you've been…'

'What is Naruto doing,' thought Sakura.

'Is that possible?' thought Hinata as she activated her bloodline to see the amount of chakra inside Naruto's right hand, ready to be released out.

'What is that dope doing?' thought Sasuke.

In Naruto's right hand, more chakra swirled around and around until a ball of chakra was formed. 'It's still not perfect,' thought Naruto.

Nevertheless, Naruto ran forward, regardless of the incomplete rasengan.

Sasuke, feeling fear for the first time in his life, could only stare at Naruto. Everything seemed to slow down. Every move, every motion could be visibly seen by him. He saw where Naruto was going to attack and how to invade. And he also saw the deadliness in the attack. But he dodged it and Naruto's attack fell to the ground, creating a crater along the way.

"Your eyes," said Naruto, "are red."

'My eyes?' thought Sasuke. 'The sharingan! Yes, I have finally activated my bloodline. It's over for the boy.'

With a series of taijutsu skirmishes, Sasuke eventually won the match. As he departed, he turned back to Naruto. "Well, thank you dope. You did at least one good thing today. You helped me gain my sharingan. In another way, you lent a hand in my victory."

Naruto, still conscious, did not need any medical attention, so he got up and left the ring to continue to look at the rest of the matches.

Round 7: Sakura vs. Ino

The two girls faced each other with rivalry as heavy as the stack of papers on the Hokage's desk.

"Ready to lose?" asked Sakura.

"I think you're ready to lose your Sasuke-kun to me," replied Ino.

"You wish Ino-pig," insulted Sakura.

And so, the two young girls fought each other with taijutsu. It was not much of a battle compared to the other battles. In fact, it was the only battle whereby it looked like a standard academy student battle. But in the end, the victor was Ino as she utilized her clan jutsu on Sakura and forced her to give up.

Round 8: Hinata vs. Wendy

"Hello, I will not go easy on you," declared Hinata.

"For the sake of my guild, my clan, I will not lose too," said Wendy as she got into her ready stance. Truth was, she did not have much confidence in winning. Her specialty lies in healing and support, not directly offence.

Hinata, on the other hand, wielded the byakugan, one the most renowned dojutsus in Konoha with a taijutsu style feared by many.

Again no spells or special jutsus were made, only taijutsu. But Hinata clearly had the advantage being daughter of a clan head.

Wendy, seeing how she was getting overpowered, reluctantly forfeited the match, resulting Hinata as the winner.

Round 9: Kiba vs. Meredy

The two marched up to each other.

"Ready to lose?" sneered Kiba with Akamaru beside him.

"Fighting," said Meredy, "with a dog. How pointless."

"Akamaru," said Kiba, "let's show her what we can do."

"It's pointless," stated Meredy. "No matter how hard to try, you cannot win for your heart is too weak."

"What?" said Kiba, clearly confused by Meredy's choice of words. 'No worries, she's just bluffing, trying to lower my moral.'

"Living link: Sensory Link," shouted Meredy as she conjured some fake hand signs.

Kiba watched in fascination as a beam of light radiated from Meredy's hand and hit his wrist. His wrist glowed and the light shot from Kiba's hand down towards Akamaru's right paw.

"What is this?" cried Kiba.

"Living link jutsu," answered Meredy. "Anything that you feel, Akamaru will feel too. In order words, if you get hurt, Akamaru will also get hurt."

"That's impossible," shouted Kiba. "No such jutsu exists."

But even as Kiba said those words, Meredy already charged forward, punching Kiba in the guts to prove a point.

Kiba staggered back, completely unaware of what happened. Clutching his stomach, he looked at Akamaru only to see that Akamaru was also in pain. 'No way, this jutsu actually exist.'

"No matter," said Kiba. "If what you say is true, then all I have to do is not get hit."

"Living link: Three Spread Sensory Link"

Another light radiated from both Akamaru and Kiba and shot towards Meredy, forming a seal on her hand. "Now we all share it. So no matter what you do, your dog will get hurt. Are you going to let your pride hurt your companion? Give up and I'll end the jutsu."

Kiba, at the edge of tears and frustration, clenched his fists together, not knowing what to do. He never thought anyone would have such a powerful, annoying jutsu.

Meredy watched at a distance with amusement. Wanting to speed things up, she was about to use a kunai and stab her right hand when a blinding light appeared beside Meredy. No one seemed to notice the light except for the members of FairyTail. But it was bright, as bright as the morning sun. When the light faded, an angel of some sort appeared.

The angel looked at Meredy and spoke the words with a smile, "Hello, my name is Mavis Vermilion, first master of FairyTail."

* * *

**Whoa, done! And yes, I'm a jerk ending the chapter there.**

**Searched up some techniques, made up some others. Too lazy to search them all. Went creative and gave them names myself.**

**And I let Ino beat Sakura because honestly, Ino has a whole clan to teach her various jutsus and Sakura is only a commoner.**


	5. Chapter 5 The academy matches 2

**I debated with myself to see whether or not I should put more fights in until there's one winner. In the end, I chose to do so cause this fic is more about action stuff. There will still be a bit of romance of course.**

**I wasn't really satisfied about the fights I wrote last chapter, so hopefully these ones will be more profound.**

* * *

The angel looked at Meredy and spoke the words with a smile, "Hello, my name is Mavis Vermilion, first master of FairyTail."

Meredy, along with all the other members of FairyTail were in complete surprise as they saw Mavis.

"Finish your battle Meredy, no one without the emblem of FairyTail can see me," said Mavis. "But don't use your living link magic like this. It's cruel and no member of FairyTail should be backed into a corner to use such methods to win."

Hearing this, Meredy realized she was right. Surprising Kiba, she released her living link magic.

'What?' thought Kiba. 'What is she doing now? I was just about to give up too. I guess she ran out of chakra. Now's my chance.' But before Kiba could attack, a shout was heard across the ring.

"Maguilty Sodom"

Rays of light with the appearances of swords materialized in the air and flew at Kiba.

'They can't be real,' thought Kiba with a frightened expression. But as the blades touched Kiba, he felt a surge of pain even though there was no physical damage. 'What is this jutsu?'

The swords kept flying and Kiba was not able to dodge them all. Finally, he submitted and Meredy won the match.

Kiba laid on the ground for a few seconds, wondering if there was even such a jutsu. Never had he seen someone create rays of light in shapes of a sword. 'FairyTail, what a weird bunch of people.' Picking himself up, he returned to the stands.

Meredy looked around, trying to find Mavis but with little success. The first master of FairyTail disappeared somewhere, but she was sure Mavis would show up later.

Meanwhile, the proctor – Iruka – was already announcing how everyone had passed with flying colours, but would continue the tournament to determine the 'Top Student of the Year'.

Round 9: Shino vs. Gajeel

Round 10: Jellal vs. Ultear

Round 11: Sasuke vs. Ino

Round 12: Hinata vs. Meredy

Shino and Gajeel stood face to face, eager to begin the match. And with a shout from the proctor, who announced the beginning of the match, the two rushed towards each other with a series of taijutsu. Both stood even in ground and neither gave way to the other. This continued for several more minutes until Gajeel noticed a drain in his energy.

'Crap,' thought Gajeel. 'His bugs drain chakra. I need to get rid of them as soon as possible.'

"Dragon Art: Iron Dragon Scales," said Gajeel as he took another piece of piece of metal from his pocket and ate it. Unlike the last transformation whereby only his right hand changed, Gajeel's whole body turned steel. The bugs on his body couldn't pierce his skin any longer and thus, did not have excess to his chakra system. Gajeel was only worried that the bugs were filled with poison and therefore, time was against him.

On the other side of the ring stood Shino, completely unaffected by the taijutsu spar he had just now. Most of his poison bugs had been cut by Ezra's sword and his bugs did not reproduce enough for his poison to have a full effect on the victim. Nevertheless, he had already injected the poison into Gajeel's system. It was just a matter of time before Gajeel would fall in victim to the poison. The longer he dragged the battle, the more of an edge he would have.

Gajeel rushed forward with his enhancement. Already, his legs began to feel numb. He had to end the battle soon. Faster than the average eye, Gajeel was in front of Shino and delivered a solid punch to the stomach, only to find that it was a clone disguised as bugs. Gajeel looked around, on guard in case of a counterattack, but only to find Shino, on the far side of the ring. 'Son of a…,' thought Gajeel. 'He's dragging out the battle.' Time was a limiting factor to his victory, but Gajeel was not going to go down without a fight.

As Gajeel prepared one of his higher ranking spells, he suddenly remembered he was not supposed to be that strong. Cursing silently, he threw a kunai at Shino which was dodged with ease. Gajeel felt his left hand go numb, or rather, he couldn't feel his left hand any longer. Using his other hand, Gajeel threw a dozen smoke bombs around the arena. When the smoke cleared, Gajeel was nowhere to be found.

Shino frowned from the far end of the ring. He could not locate the bugs he left on Gajeel earlier. Suddenly, a sound could be heard from underground. Before Shino could move or dodge, a hand connected with his face.

Gajeel smiled as his iron hand touched the face of the young boy. But his victory was short-lived. Shino then burst into a cloud of dust, revealing it was just another clone all along.

'Him and his clones,' thought Gajeel. It had been years since Gajeel had felt this excitement coursing through his body. He had missed the endless fights and battles back in Fiore, the pleasure of testing his skills against other guilds and mages. Now he felt it again.

Gajeel laughed out loud as he found it amusing that the fight wasn't already over and that he wasn't already declared the victor. The audience saw Gajeel laughing thought he was going mad.

Shino, seeing Gajeel's laughter, only raised his eyebrows. 'That's weird. Even though the dosage of the poison was weaker, it should have had an effect on him. But he's still showing as much energy as before, perhaps even more. Or is he faking it to scare me?'

Shino, deciding that it was only a fake and Gajeel was already in a weakened state, charged at Gajeel to engage in another ruthless taijutsu match.

Gajeel, however, not only held his ground, but managed to land in some side punches on Shino.

Shino scowled, wondering how Gajeel had suddenly received so much energy. But before he could refocus back into the fight, a solid, clean fist buried itself in Shino's stomach. This time, it was the real Shino and not a clone. The punch, bearing the weight of iron, sent Shino flying back to the far end of the wall.

Shino's bugs tried to slow down Shino's body, but it wasn't enough for Shino hit the wall hard. His determination to continue the battle was courageous, but Shino still felt his own legs shake as he stood.

On the other side of the ring stood Gajeel, his smile – or smirk – was still on his face. But to be honest, he was actually very tired and exhausted. He would've collapsed long ago if it were not for his strong will-power.

Simultaneously, Gajeel and Shino fell to the ground, each due to different reasons. But the match was over and there was no victor.

The crowd applauded, cheering as they witnessed a terrific match from academy students.

'Such a talented group of shinobi,' thought the Sandaime, stroking his beard. 'I wonder what the next generation of shinobi will bring.'

An interval of five minutes passed before Ultear and Jellal were seen walking together towards the rings. Once in position, the two were ready to fight.

"We already know what we can do and who will come out victorious," said Ultear without hinting who was the stronger of the two.

"That's right, so why not just give up," answered Jellal, crossing his arms.

"But I still want to see how close we are," declared Ultear.

"Sorry, but I already have another woman in mind," reasoned Jellal.

"I was referring to our skill level and power, not relationships," Ultear face-palmed.

"Oh whatever," said Jellal, not giving a care at all. "Let's just start. Feel free to make the first move."

"My pleasure," said Ultear in response to Jellal's taunt.

"Arc of Time"

Rocks began to fly at Jellal. But being Jellal, who was one of the great ten wizard saints, only crossed his arms and dodged each one flawlessly as if it was nothing but a mere nuisance.

"We'll be here until time is over if this keeps up," teased Jellal.

"Ice make: thorn rose"

Vines of ice materialized. They had thorns on the vines, each as sharp as a stalactite. It moved wickedly fast, growing longer as it went, towards Jellal.

'Am I the only FairyTail member actually holding back at an academy level?' thought Jellal with a look of irritation.

But like a dancing fairy, Jellal evaded all the attacks. Ultear gritted her teeth in frustration, angered at how easily Jellal was dodging her attacks.

"Grow," said Ultear, forming a handsign. The vines instantly grew thicker and the thorns were shomehow sharper than it already was.

Jellal, seeing this spell, face-palmed immediately as he knew no academy student would ever manage such a jutsu. Hell, he doubt that anyone in the shinobi ranks could do that. Jellal stood watching as the vines lunged at him, debating whether or not to forfeit the match. Closing his eyes, he sighed as the vines came crashing at him. He didn't move at all from his original spot, but it was evident not a single vine scratched him.

"My turn," said Jellal in a deep, dark voice.

Jellal preformed a sealess substitution, shocking many in the crowd as he finally did something other than dodging or taking hits.

"Unlike you Ultear," said Jellal, "I will resort to using only academy basic jutsus to defeat you."

"Kage bunshin no jutsu," cried Jellal. Four clones of Jellal in full flesh appeared beside him.

'Academy level jutsus only,' sweat-dropped Ultear. 'That's at least a B-ranked jutsu.'

The four clones rushed at Ultear, throwing kunai, shuriken, and senbon needles alike. Ultear dodged them expertly, but got tired after a while.

"Arc of Time," cried Ultear and all the weapons aimed at her disappeared.

The crowd gasped at this, believing it was a time-space jutsu.

Jellal stood there, apparently amused with how Ultear was dealing with the situation. He then noticed a flicker of noise behind him. Instinct told him to move, but his wavering thoughts had distracted him enough before he realized it was too late. The vines from earlier had wrapped themselves around Jellal. These vines, however, did not have any thorns on them.

Ultear smiled as she saw Jellal wrapped up in a cocoon. "Pierce." The cocoon shaped vines suddenly popped its thorns, piercing Jellal all around.

The vines unwrapped itself to reveal that Jellal had disappear.

'Where?' thought Ultear. She looked around, but to her dismay, Jellal was nowhere to be found.

"Doton: Shinju Zanshu no Jutsu." At the base of Ultear's ankles were two arms that clutched them tightly before pulling her body towards the ground, leaving only her head above the ground.

Jellal appeared from under the ground seconds later a few meters from Ultear, ready to press a kunai at her head. But before he had a chance to react, Ultear freed herself with another "arc of time", leaving a huge crater around her.

"Ultear, you have ten seconds to finish me, or surrender," said Jellal, his voice full of seriousness.

"I don't care," responded Ultear, "but let's just finish this."

"Heavenly Body Magic…" began Jellal.

"Stop!" cried Ultear, releasing that the spell Jellal was preparing to do was going to completely vandalize the entire battlefield. "I surrender."

As Ultear cried surrender, the crowd, the proctor, and everyone else besides the people from FairyTail were in shock. From their point of view, Ultear was in total control. It was her who was playing the cards one by one. But for her to forfeit the match before Jellal finished his spell must have meant Jellal is more than the eye can see.

"Jellal wins in response to Ultear forfeiting the match," announced the proctor.

Jellal smiled and walked back up to the stands with Ultear at his side, smiling and talking about their fight. At a distance, it could be visible that Ultear had hit Jellal on the head multiple times for even trying to use 'that' spell.

As the third match was about to start, it was announced that Sasuke won by default as his opponent had surrendered due to a sprained ankle.

Hinata, the Hyuuga princess, moved into her stance, indicating she was ready. Meredy, on the other hand, didn't move into any battle positions and remained quiet.

"Let the match begin," announced the proctor.

"It's your fate to lose," cried Meredy.

Hinata frowned, knowing that phrase all too well from her cousin. Hinata rushed forward, closing the distance between the two in a matter of a few seconds and began jabbing at Meredy.

Meredy laughed, humoured by Hinata's attempt to hit her.

"Is this all?" taunted Meredy. "I thought the Hyuuga Clan was better than this."

Hinata gritted her teeth. Not wanting her father to show disapproval, she attacked again with increased ferocity. But once again, all her attacks were evaded. After a minute or so, it was evident Meredy was playing with Hinata as she only ever dodged. Even so, Hinata was almost out of breath from just attacking.

'There must be a trick,' thought Hinata. "Byakugan!"

'What?' thought Hinata. 'What is that chakra? It's not normal. Is that a bloodline?'

"What are you starring at?" asked Meredy, clearly annoyed with Hinata's eyes.

"Your chakra," replied Hinata. "It's changing colours."

Meredy laughed.

'It changed again,' thought Hinata. 'I don't get it. No one else in the FairyTail Clan has chakra that changes colours.'

"Let's get serious," said Meredy, the smile gone from her face.

'It's red now,' wondered Hinata.

"Maguilty: Endless Pain," cried Meredy. Red rays of light in forms of daggers erupted from Meredy's outstretched hand and fired themselves at Hinata.

Hinata eyes widened. From her byakugan, she could see that the light was made from chakra. But it was impossible. No one, not even any of the preceding Hokages, could shape objects out of chakra at such a high quantity.

Hinata quickly dodged the first wave before being hit by the second. Like Kiba, she only felt pain, as if the attacks she was receiving only hit her nerve cells. At a distance, Hinata saw a third wave; this time in the colour of yellow.

'Wait,' thought Hinata. 'That's not a hundred percent chakra. It just can't. But I can't seem to figure what the other element mixed with chakra and what percentage it's at. But it's definitely not pure chakra.'

"Feel the pain," taunted Meredy. "Maguilty: Raging pain."

Similar to the previous attack, this one had longer blade and was in more of a sword-like form.

Hinata, being only an academy student – even though trained by her father – can only dodge so many before fatigue got better of her. She was able to dodge the first few swords, but failed at the rest. Hinata wailed in pain as each sword felt like a thousand needles jabbing at her. When the third wave was over, she collapsed in pain.

The proctor went over to check Hinata's current state. Seeing that she was no longer able to battle, Meredy was announced the winner.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, civilians, ninja's," began the proctor, "Our small tournament was meant to have the winner of the first and second quarterfinalists to fight and the third and fourth likewise. However, due to having no winner resulting from the first quarterfinal match, we will skip that match and proceed to the next battle. Therefore, Jellal is automatically enrolled into the final match."

Meredy frowned in annoyance, realizing she had to fight back-to-back battles. Still standing at the ring, she watched Sasuke walking down towards her, smiling in arrogance.

"Ready to lose?" taunted Sasuke in his cocky voice.

"Okay, you ugly dirt bag," replied Meredy, shocking all the ladies in the stands.

As the match began, Sasuke activated his bloodline, revealing his newly acquired sharingan.

"Ah, the sharingan," said Meredy. "The Uchiha's prized possession. The ability to see the future they say."

"Aren't you well informed," replied Sasuke, charging at Meredy.

"Well, I hope you'll be able to see fear in the future," taunted Meredy in a cold dark voice.

'There it is again,' thought Hinata, who recovered from her unconscious state. Activating her bloodline again, she saw Meredy's chakra changed colour once more to a purple colour.

"Maguilty: Shield of Solemnity," cried Meredy as Sasuke neared. A purple circle with the mark of an ancient rune filled the space between her and Sasuke. It had a perpendicular angle to the ground. Sasuke saw it and tried to slow down. But even as he did, he couldn't stop himself and his right arm came into contact with the circle.

Instantaneously, his right arm felt as if it caught on fire, burned by the hottest of all flames.

'This isn't possible,' thought Sasuke. 'The Uchihas are the elite and no can defeat them, especially not from some clan that appeared out of nowhere a few years ago.'

"You're hesitating to attack," said Meredy. "Is it because fear has overtaken your boastfulness? Or are you going to attack now after hearing my words because I've wounded your pride?"

Meredy smiled as she read Sasuke like a book. Sasuke on the other hand, was not happy at all at the results from the battle. He was happy that he had acquired the sharingan from his previous fight, but getting whipped in the ass in his next fight was a completely different story.

"Well, if you're not going to attack, I guess I will," said Meredy with a smile. "Maguilty: Endless Pain." Yellow Daggers flew at Sasuke wave by wave.

Sasuke smirked as it was his moment to show off his newly founded skills. Using his bloodline, he was able to clearly foresee where the attacks were going to hit.

"Woops," said Meredy, "I forgot about that annoying bloodline of yours for a moment."

"Maguilty: Transcending Pain"

Blue needles from the sky rained onto the arena. There was no escape. The only place untouched was where Meredy was standing.

Sasuke screamed in pain, amplifying more noise from his larynx than he had all year. When the attack was over, Sasuke stood there, no visible injuries, but it still hurts.

'Think Sasuke think,' thought Sasuke deeply. 'There has to be a way to counter her attack.' He thought back to Iruka's terrible lectures back at the academy. Even though they were bad, he still listened as his father required the top marks from him. He remembered how the brain was the control in this body and everything went to the brain. From Hinata's battle, as he recalled, similar effects had happened to her: pain only with no visible injuries. So either Meredy is attacking his eternal organs or his nervous system. The latter seemed more appropriate and reasonable so Sasuke decided to go with a gamble.

The only problem was that Sasuke didn't know enough of human anatomy to understand how the nervous system worked.

'How the hell am I supposed to beat this person,' thought Sasuke, angered by the fact he didn't even touch Meredy.

"Just give up," said Meredy, smirking all the while.

"Katon Goukakyuu no jutsu (Great Fireball Technique)," cried Sasuke as he once again neared Meredy to launch his attack.

Meredy's smirk disappeared in place of a frown. She didn't have a defence for this attack so she attempted to dodge. Speed was never one of her strengths, but she did escape the attack with only a few minor burns.

"I think it's you that should be giving up," said Sasuke. "I'm just warming up."

Meredy knew it was a bluff, but she realized if she won, she would have to go up against Jellal. Fighting ten matches in a row is one thing, but fighting Jellal is a completely different thing.

"I give up," announced Meredy, shocking everyone around the arena. Even though she had been scorched by the fire-jutsu, she clearly had the advantage and there was hardly a reason for her to give up.

And so, the victor for that match was Sasuke who proceeded to the final matchup after a fifteen minute break.

Sasuke walked back to his family who were clearly proud of their son for making it to the finals. Only Itachi had a frown on his face as he previously analyzed Jellal's attack before it was interrupted. That attack spoke nothing but power.

As time passed, Sasuke and Jellal made their way down to the ring for the final battle of the day.

* * *

**And Chapter done. Updated a bit late, but I was pretty busy. The last fight will finish and events in the story will get moving.**

**Please read and review.**


End file.
